


Persuasion

by LoveDevilKing



Series: Monster [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Lucifer Lockdown, Playful Chloe, Prompt for Smiles, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are together as a couple but events from the past are keeping them from deepening their relationship. Can a weekend alone bring them closer together or will they realize that this is the end?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Monster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469165
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @HopeLHermnharry who suggested the prompt "Lucifer and Chloe are isolated together, what do they do?". Sorry it took me so long but this story kept going and going, like the Energizer bunny. It's rated Mature for smut in the last chapter. Nothing graphic but I hope that's okay.
> 
> Part of the #Promtsmiles #Luciferlockdown twitter challenge started by NotOneLine trying to help us cope during these trying times.
> 
> Fourth installment in the Monster series.
> 
> Title credits go to Jane Austen. One of the greatest authors of all time.

Chloe pulled into the parking area located behind the cabin and looked over at the man sitting in the passenger seat. Lucifer had been quiet during the whole trip. She was surprised that he had agreed to come away with her. Things had been…well, not quite right… between them over the last month and a half.

In fact, things had been tense ever since the first time they had made love and he had literally lit her up when his light bringer powers had returned. She felt no side effects from the encounter and didn’t think it was a problem but Lucifer was not as sanguine. He was convinced that if they were intimate, it would happen again and things would not turn out well. She had tried her best to convince him that she trusted him and believed in him and knew he would never hurt her, but to no avail. He would not be swayed. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t make out. Oh boy, did they, but Lucifer would not take it any further than mutual oral gratification. And she wasn’t complaining about that. She never had so many orgasms in her life but she wanted more. More intimacy, if that made sense. She could still remember how close she felt to Lucifer when he was inside her; connected to him in such an intimate way. It felt like she had found a piece of herself that she didn’t know she was missing. She wanted to feel that connection again.

So, she talked him into going away with her for the weekend. They needed to work this out or she didn’t think they had a future. She loved him, it was true, but they needed to move forward or their relationship would stutter to a halt and die. 

“Can you bring in the bags while I get the groceries?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Where are we exactly?” he asked, looking around. They were parked in a graveled area next to a rustic building located in a clearing on the side of the mountain. Evergreen trees stretched in all directions before falling down to the valley. The building looked to be well kept and situated to take advantage of the hillside location.

“Mom’s cabin.” Chloe informed him as she popped open the trunk. “The studio got it for her when her last movie won an Oscar. It was only a technical award but they were ecstatic.” While she spoke, she got a grocery bag out of the back seat. “Mom and Dad never used it much. In fact, Dan and I used it the most. We used to bring Trixie here when she was younger. Haven’t been here for a long time though.” She looked around wistfully. 

Lucifer followed her onto the side decking after removing the suitcases from the trunk. The door to the cabin was located on the side and Chloe reached inside the window planter to remove a rock. As he looked on, she slid open the false bottom and extracted the key.

“This place looks well cared for. I thought you said no one had been here for a while.”

Chloe had unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Mom uses an agency to rent the place. Mr. Jackson, the caretaker, keeps an eye on it and does some handyman work. His wife does the cleaning. I called a few days ago to make sure it was empty. Not much demand for it at this time of year.” As she spoke, she moved into the kitchen and put her bag down on the counter.

The cabin was laid out in a straight line. The side door opened up into the galley kitchen with the sink directly across from the door. The L-shaped cabinetry went around to the right with the stove situated in the middle and the refrigerator nearest the door. Across from the stove was a peninsula with barstool seating. To the right of the kitchen area was a hallway that led to the bathroom and the bedroom; to the left was the living room with a fireplace.

However, the cabin’s best feature was the wall of windows that made up the north-facing wall of the living room. The view of the surrounding mountains and the valley, complete with lake, was stunning.

“The bedroom’s back that way,” she pointed him down the hall.

He nodded and made his way to the back.

Lucifer figured the bedroom would be the door at the end of the hall and he was correct. It contained a queen-sized bed with one table on the far side and a dresser on the near wall by the door. The closet was to the left of the door and across from the end of the bed. He set the luggage on the bare mattress and opened the closet to hang his garment bag. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was cedar-lined. After removing and hanging up his suits, he unpacked the rest of his suitcase. He pulled out his toiletry case and went to find the bathroom. The hallway had two doors in addition to the bedroom. One turned out to be a linen/storage closet which left the door nearest the kitchen as the one he was looking for.

After putting all his stuff away, he debated whether or not to unpack Chloe’s bag. Deciding to leave it to her, he made his way back to the kitchen.

Chloe had brought in all the groceries and had finished putting all the stuff away when Lucifer returned.

“I wasn’t sure if I should unpack your stuff so I just left it.”

“Thanks, I’ll take care of it.” She moved to him and slid her arms around his waist. His whole body stiffened at her touch but eventually he brought his arms around her and relaxed into her embrace. She stayed there for a few minutes just to let him know that she only wanted to hold him but wasn’t putting any pressure on him. The both knew why they were there but it wouldn’t do to start off on the wrong foot.

She eased back to look up at him. He looked back at her and she could spend the rest of her life looking into the warm depths of his eyes. They had the power to draw her in and never let her go.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable. The bar’s over there,” she pointed toward the credenza on the wall opposite the fireplace, “then we can work on dinner, okay?”

He smiled at her before leaning down to brush a light kiss on her lips then let her go. He made his way over to the bar to see what was available. If there wasn’t anything he liked, there was always his flask.

After unpacking and making up the bed, Chloe returned to the front of the cabin. There was an open bottle of red wine on the counter next to a glass. Lucifer was on the deck overlooking the valley. He had taken off his jacket but left on the waistcoat. She poured herself some wine and went to join him.

Lucifer stood by the railing with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his drink. When Chloe joined him, he reached out and drew her into his side. Neither broke the silence; simply enjoyed the warmth of the other and watched the sky darken from light blue to indigo as the sun set. Time seemed to slow as the light continued to fade until the stars started to make an appearance.

“They sing to me, you know.”

Chloe looked at him. He had his eyes closed and had an expression on his face she didn’t think she had ever seen before. It was…a look of longing yet peaceful.

Before she could ask him what he meant, he continued, “The stars. They sing to me.”

“I… I didn’t know that.” She was glad her voice remained steady. He never spoke about his previous life, his angelic nature and she never brought it up. It never seemed to be important. She had accepted all of him and didn’t need him to justify his nature to her.

“The distractions of the city drown them out for the most part. That was probably the hardest part after I Fell, not being able to see them, hear them. I eventually stopped missing them.” He took a long drink.

After she had seen proof that he was the Devil, it had taken her a week to come to terms with it enough to sit down and talk with him. He had been willing to answer all of her questions but asked if she would refrain from any about his Fall. She respected his wishes then. She still did.

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” She wanted to get closer to him not cause him discomfort. 

“Don’t worry, Detective. I’ve learned to live with the times I can be near them. And when I cannot.”

She just squeezed him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. Even after all this time, he still had the ability to surprise her.

After a while, they went back inside and made dinner. The whole dating/relationship thing was new to Lucifer and Chloe’s track record left much to be desired but one thing they enjoyed doing together was cook. Chloe had never enjoyed it. She did it because she had to but she had never learned more than the basics. Lucifer, however, loved to cook. Gluttony was one of the deadly sins, he was quick to point out. Now, Lucifer took great pride in cooking with the Detective. She still wasn’t that great of a cook but she was one hell of a sous chef, no pun intended. They worked together well, a benefit of working together on cases, and soon they were sitting down to dinner on the floor in front of the fire. The temperature in the mountains could get pretty chilly and it was nice to have one.

They talked about general subjects, Lux and their friends. They mostly avoided talking about what they needed to but Chloe wasn’t worried. She would bide her time; they had all weekend.

Surprisingly, Lucifer told her some stories about his brother Amenadiel. He had never done that before, maybe being near the stars again had brought up a few good memories. She would never pry but she had to say, she was happy he was sharing bits of his past with her. 

“…and then he flew into the bridge,” Lucifer said, laughingly. “He never could resist a dare, especially when it came from me.” 

She had met his brooding serious brother before and the image of him striking a bridge had her laughing so hard, she had to hold onto her sides. When was the last time she had laughed like that? She couldn’t remember but his story had caused her to think of something. She wondered if she dare ask? No time like the present.

“Lucifer, when was the last time you flew?”

He just looked at her, all expression on his face shutting down.

She went on while her courage was still high. “I mean, I know you flew to Lux from Pierce’s loft but have you since? Since your wings healed?” Just thinking about that time sent a shiver down her spine but now that she was asking, she really wanted to know. She had yet to see his entire wingspan but she knew they were whole again because she had seen and felt at least part of one wing. 

“It’s not something I cared to do, Detective. The Devil does not fly.” His voice was flat and distant. If he used his wings, if he used anything his Father gave him, it would only show his Dad he had a price. 

Clearly this was a sore subject but she was undeterred. “Lucifer,” she said softly, “I know you’re the Devil, but you’re also an Angel. Just like I am a Detective and a mom and a washed-up cheesy actress,” she laughed, “one doesn’t negate the other. All of it makes us who we are. Makes you, you. If you wanted to use your wings to fly, it doesn’t mean you are allowing your Father to control you or being untrue to yourself. It simply means you desire to fly because you have wings.” 

Lucifer gazed steadily at her while she delivered her impassioned plea, using the desire card, the clever girl. She was so earnest and so lovely but she couldn’t understand. 

_Or you are just being stubborn._ He blinked. He hated that inner voice. The one that spoke in the Detective’s voice when he didn’t want to admit something.

Chloe watched him. He hadn’t said a word but he hadn’t gotten angry or upset with her either. He was a difficult read at the best of times but she thought maybe he was thinking things over. Finally, he looked away from her toward the window and she knew he was thinking about it. She didn’t say anymore. This was something Lucifer needed to work out for himself. Whatever he decided she would accept.

 _Could I just fly for the hell of it?_ he questioned himself. It had been so long, far too long, since he had used his wings. He had hated them and what he thought they symbolized; a leash, tethered to his Father. But he had used his wings to save the woman he loved. He could never regret having them after that. Now he sat looking out the window at the deepening night and felt an irresistible urge to stretch his wings and fly.

Encouraged by Lucifer’s silence and look of yearning, Chloe spoke once more. “We are miles from anyone. I don’t even think there is another cabin within a 10-mile radius. No one would see you.”

He looked back at her. “You... I thought… we came here to be together,” he finally stammered out.

“Yes,” she agreed, “but why not seize the moment? You know you want to.” She smiled at him, trying without success, to emulate his devilish look.

Lucifer huffed a laugh. He couldn’t help it, she was using his own words against him and he wouldn’t lie, it was working. “You wouldn’t mind if I…”

“Of course not. I’ll just clean up this mess,” indicating the remains of their dinner, “then wait for you. I think there is a book or two around here to pass the time. Go, please.” She reached out to grab his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Squeezing her hand in return, he rose from the floor and began removing his waistcoat. He toed off his shoes and removed his socks before making his way to the deck outside. The moon was obscured by a few clouds so the dark was almost absolute. They had not turned on any lights before dinner so the only light coming from the cabin was from the fire. Chloe watched as Lucifer merely stood by the railing, waiting.

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, as two huge wings appeared behind Lucifer. ( _How did that not rip his shirt??_ ) One moment they weren’t there, the next they were. She remembered the fake pair that they had seen at the auction and they were impressive but couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing. How could she ever think that those were real?

Lucifer’s wings were the purest white and he had at least a 12-foot wingspan. Seeing him like this, she was shocked at the difference it made and not in the obvious way. She had never thought about it before but now she couldn’t get over the fact that he looked whole, complete, as he was meant to be. As she watched, he stretched them out even further before raising them high above his head. Then he bent his knees and launched himself off the deck. He was magnificent.

Two hours later Chloe was lying on the couch reading one of the novels that had been left there for the paying guest when she heard a swooshing noise outside. She looked up in time to see Lucifer alight on the deck and put away his wings. He was also completely naked.

Before she could say a word about his lack of attire, he had walked over, hauled her off the couch, slung her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. She would normally protest this type of caveman tactic but this position gave her an unobstructed view of his backside. 

Who was she to complain?


	2. Part 2

Chloe woke feeling very warm. The reason became quite clear when she opened her eyes. Lucifer’s right wing was draped across her once again. She wondered if he even knew he brought them out. She lay there for awhile listening to his gently breathing. She had thought that after he had returned last night, naked and in a very good mood, things would have taken care of themselves, but no. 

He had divested her of all her clothes then proceeded to kiss, stroke and lick her entire body but when she gripped him and tried to bring him toward her throbbing core, he had frozen and swore. He quickly moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands before fleeing the room. She wanted to go after him but experience told her that it was a waste of time. He would return to her when he calmed down. He always did. So, she had just laid there and waited. When he came back, he had told her he was sorry and crawled back into bed. She wrapped her arms around him, placing his head on her chest and held him until he went to sleep. It was the same scene that had played out almost every night for the last several weeks. She knew this was just as hard for him, maybe more so, as it was for her. She just didn’t know what to do and it was frustrating.

But that was last night, they could try again later. She eased out of bed hoping not to wake him. She had a thought to bring him breakfast in bed. A good will gesture, if you will, to let him know there were no hard feelings. She stood and looked down on him. He was still asleep and had rolled over onto his stomach, both wings out-stretched so that they hung over the edge of the bed. She took a moment to look at where his wings connected to his back. A memory of the crescent shaped scars floated across her mind’s eye. Those ugly marks were exactly where his wings were now. The transition from skin to feather was seamless. She couldn’t imagine the pain involved in cutting them off or the hatred that drove him to have Maze do it. Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, she dressed and left the room, heading to the kitchen.

She hoped he was hungry because she had really gone all out. Omelet with onions, green peppers, mushrooms and cheese. A side of bacon with toast, jam, fresh fruit, coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. She had found a tray to carry it all back to the bedroom. She had even had a small vase for the wildflower she found outside. Easing the door to the bedroom open, she saw that he hadn’t moved. _Flying must have really worn him out,_ she thought to herself. She understood why he had a king-sized bed now because his tall frame just didn’t fit well on a queen-sized one. Case in point, he was stretched across the entire bed with his right foot hanging off the end. Feeling playful, Chloe balanced the tray on one hand and reached out with the other to run a finger down his foot. What happened next, she never saw coming.

Lucifer roared and literally flew up off the bed, wings splayed and crouched into a fighting stance. His left wing knocked over the bedside lamp while his right struck Chloe and the tray she was holding. The tray went flying only to come crashing down, shattering glass everywhere. Chloe herself was knocked into the hallway and landed on her backside.

“Chloe!” Lucifer shouted when he realized what had happened. He shrugged his wings away and went to the Detective. Thank Dad he hadn’t rendered her unconscious but he had knocked the breath out of her. He helped her up sit up, checking to see if he had hurt her worse.

“I’m fine, fine,” she assured him, looking around at the destruction. She was trying to stand up when she finally realized what she was seeing. “Lucifer,” she exclaimed, “don’t move.”

“What? Why?” He followed her gaze to where she was looking and noticed what she had seen. Glass was everywhere. He hadn’t even thought about the fact he could cut himself when he lept off the bed to get to her. Now he realized that he had walked over several shards of glass. He stood and lifted one foot and looked at the bottom. There was no wound, no blood. _What the…?_ Before Chloe could protest, he purposely stepped on a large piece of glass. Nothing happened. It did not cut him.

“What now?! What is happening to me?” he screamed at the ceiling before clutching his head in despair.

Chloe was standing by now. “Lucifer, what…,” she couldn’t make heads or tails about what was going on. He shoved past her and headed straight to the bar. She followed him still trying to make sense of what had just happened.

“Lucifer, talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say, Detective?” He downed his drink and poured him another. “That I’m fine with him jerking me around?” He pointed at the ceiling before downing he drink once more.” That I’m fine with being invulnerable again?”

Chloe wasn’t sure what God had to do with anything. They never knew for sure if her miracle status made him vulnerable when he was near her. Perhaps this was a hereto unknown side affect of his lightbringer powers coming back?

“Lucifer, it’s fine. It’s probably because of your celestial powers returning.” She tried to placate him.

“NO!” he shouted then tried to get a grip on his anger when Chloe flinched. “That’s not it.”

Chloe was really confused. What else did he think it was?

Lucifer sighed. He had never told her his theory about his vulnerability, one that occurred to him later, after he and Chloe had had their talk. Cain had said something when they were discussing the fact that Cain had lost his mark. Cain thought it was because Chloe cared for him, possibly loved him at one point before he ruined it. But Lucifer thought it was the other way around, that Cain loved the Detective and that was why he lost his mark. And that meant the reason he was vulnerable around her was because HE was in love with Chloe, he just wouldn’t admit it to himself. However, he never tested his theory after he told her he loved her.

“I still love you,” he said after informing her of his theory, “so why does this not work?” He had moved to the kitchen and taking a knife from the wall, drug the blade across his palm. Again, there was no wound, no blood. He threw the knife into the sink before gripping the edge, striving to control the rage inside.

Chloe was frozen in indecision. The tension in his body fairly screamed to be left alone but she couldn’t leave it like this. Gathering her courage, she made her way over to him and reached out until she could place her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense but when he didn’t pull away, she moved closer until she could lay her head on the same shoulder and wrap her arm around his waist. She didn’t say a word. There wasn’t anything she could say but gradually, she felt him relax. He turned to face her and she backed away until they were facing one another.

“Did I hurt you?” He reached out and touched her face. 

Chloe shook her head. “I’m fine, really. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She placed her hand on his chest and stepped closer to him. 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. He reached for and grabbed her hand and gripped it tight.

“I know you may not want to hear this, but it doesn’t matter.” She gestured to the knife. “I don’t need any of that to prove you love me. Your actions prove it every day.”

He kept his head down and wouldn’t look at her. She continued, “Look, why don’t we get out of here for a while? There is a town not too far from here that was founded by a bunch of artists. There are a lot of galleries and specialty shops We can get some breakfast and make a day of it. Maybe we can even find a painting to replace that hideous one in your bedroom.” She snorted when she alluded to it. “What were you thinking when you bought that thing?”

He finally looked at her and she was happy to see that the anger had faded. “I was thinking that it was well worth the price I paid for it.” He didn’t elaborate further but he took a deep breath and agreed to her plan. “I’ll clean up the mess. Perhaps you should take a shower before we go. You have egg in your hair.”

She laughed and agreed. She reached up to give him a kiss before stepping away and heading for the bathroom.

The town of White Springs (1) almost never was. It had started as a mining town during the gold rush but when insufficient gold was found in the area, the people moved off. It reformed in the 40’s as a way-station for tourist on their way to Sequoia National Park. But a new highway offered better access to the park so, again the population waned until the late 60’s when the free-love movement swept across the land and people wanted to form new and open communities. Artisans, musicians, and nature lovers flocked to the area and set up house. Now the town was a vibrant cultural center and artistic community, like Taos, but without the notoriety.

When Chloe and Lucifer arrived, they discovered that a Founder’s Day Festival was in full swing. The main thorough-fare was block off and tents were lining the sidewalk. People were milling about and there was a stage set up on the town common. Finding a place to park on one of the side streets, Chloe parked and shut off the car.

“This ought to be fun.”

“If you think walking around while people try to get your attention every five minutes fun, then I suppose you are right. Reminds me of Hell.” They had started walking back to the main road.

“Come on, just give it a chance. If it sucks, we can leave.” She reached out and grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers.

They made their way into the crowd which wasn’t all that bad this early in the day. They walked past booth after booth hawking every thing from art made out of trash to recycled bottles of wine. They found a tea shoppe and had breakfast of scones with jam and clotted cream made at a local diary. Apparently, the Devil loved scones with a thick helping of the stuff. When Chloe pointed out that he wasn’t even British, he just scoffed and stuffed another scone into his mouth.

Afterwards, they strolled some more making their way toward the stage. Several local musicians were performing everything from classical to new age to blue grass. That was Lucifer’s favorite part of the day, truth be told.

There were games of chance and other local businesses selling food and drink. Several local farmers were selling fresh fruit and vegetables. They even found an artisanal honey distributor. Who ever heard of almond honey or beet honey? Worst of all was avocado honey. That sounded just gross but Lucifer loved it and bought four jars. 

_“Perhaps we can find a use for it later, Detective,” he had said with his most devilish look. Chloe just rolled her eyes._

Some of the booths were operated by true artist. There was a man who worked with wood and made everything from wind chimes to cutting boards. They bought a bread bowl for Linda and from there, made purchases for the rest of their friends. A wooden puzzle box for Ella; a picture frame made out of driftwood for Dan; a pair of earrings for Trixie made out of recycled tin and a new set of knives for Maze if she had a guess after seeing Lucifer have a long discussion with the metallurgist. Chloe had walked over to a booth with a woman who was a master weaver. She had set up her loom and was creating a blanket in rich jewel tones. She used wool from the sheep that were raised locally and it made the softest blanket Chloe had ever felt. She bought two, one for home and one for the penthouse.

When the met up once more they decided to make their way back to the cabin. It was late afternoon by this point. It had turned out to be a great day and both were feeling more relaxed after the events of the morning. They bought some seafood from one of the vendors for dinner that night and headed back to the car.

Walking along the buildings that lined the main road, Chloe suddenly stopped at one of them. It was a jewelry store and the window display showed several pieces from a well-known designer. There were necklaces, bracelets, earrings, charms and rings. But one item stood out from all the rest and that was what had grabbed Chloe’s attention. It was a ring with a cobalt blue stone, the same color as her eyes, with a white star shaped image on the surface. It was surrounded by diamonds on a platinum base. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen (2).

“Detective? Everything alright?” Lucifer had continued to walk but had stopped when he realized she was no longer by his side. He started to walk back toward her when she shook her head and began walking again.

“Nah. Just thought about something at work. It’s not important.” She smiled at him and took his arm. He smiled back and they continued on their way.

She only looked back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - The town of White Springs is complete fictional.
> 
> 2 - https://www.marshallpierce.com/product/10-60-carat-star-sapphire-diamond-ring-2/ This is a picture of the ring I had in mind.


	3. Part 3

When they got back to the cabin, Lucifer offered to cook dinner by himself and allow Chloe to rest and relax. She took him up on the offer and settled into the couch to watch him work. He was graceful and efficient and she could tell he was in a good mood when he started singing. She loved his voice. His deep velvety tone would slide into her ear and head straight south. He was sin in a suit and she never tired of watching him.

Dinner of steamed mussels, clams and scallops over seasoned rice was phenomenal. They were once again eating in front of the fire. Lucifer had showed off by using his powers to start it but Chloe didn’t mind. It was kind of cool to watch. 

“Come fly with me.”

Chloe almost choked on her wine. He had said it so softy that she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. “What did you say?”

“Come fly with me.” He returned louder this time.

“I… not… really?” She was equal parts thrilled and terrified.

“Yes,” he was getting excited now, “There’s something I saw yesterday and I want to show you. Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.” He had risen to his feet and was holding his hand out to her to help her up.

Chloe didn’t say anything as she put her hand in his, allowing him to help her rise. Still holding her hand, he led her to the deck. She looked around, not sure if she wanted to do this.

“So, what do I do? Wait, “she exclaimed, “will we come back naked?”

He chuckled and moved to the middle of the deck. “No. Seems that natural fibers are no match for reentry into the atmosphere. Now, leave everything to me.” He reached down and scooped her up, bridal style, and released his wings.

Chloe squeaked and threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. She still wasn’t sure about this. Before she knew it, he had launched into the air.

Chloe had closed her eyes and hid her face in his neck when they went airborne. Subconsciously she knew she was safe with Lucifer, never more so, but it was still slightly terrifying to be flying without a parachute or other safety equipment. She could feel the muscles in his shoulders flex with each beat of his wings and how his arms tightened around her. After several minutes she peeked one eye open and gasped. 

They were several hundred feet in the air but they weren’t actually flying so much as gliding. She didn’t know much about birds but she did know that a lot of times they simply floated on thermals of air. That was what they were doing. She looked at Lucifer and the look on his face made her glad she came. He was grinning and looked so happy she could have cried. How long had it been since he felt this unburdened and free?

He would fly up several feet but then glide down in every winding circles. She began to relax and enjoy the experience. Lucifer felt her loosen her grip and smiled down at her. Grinning, she looked back at him and he kissed her. It was wonderful.

Eventually she noticed that they were headed toward a mountain peak. It wasn’t as high as its neighbors but this one didn’t have snow on it. One part of the peak was more level than others and this was where Lucifer landed and sat Chloe back on her feet.

Several years ago, she had visited Zion National Park and took a hike on a trail aptly named Angel’s Landing.(1) It was not for the faint of heart but if you could make it to the top, the view was spectacular. This view was a thousand times better. She could see for miles in every direction. She gazed over mountains and trees and could even see a sliver of the Pacific Ocean. The sun hadn’t reached the horizon from this vantage point but deep shadows lay over the valley below.

“Lucifer,” she said in awe, “this is incredible. Thank you.” She had returned to him after walking around and stepped into his embrace. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

They held each other and watched the sun set.

The return trip was just as thrilling if not as scenic. They had stayed on the mountain top until it was full dark and the moon had risen. The air was quite chilly at that altitude but Lucifer used his wings to keep her warm. When they got close to the cabin, Lucifer tucked in his wings and dove.

Chloe screamed.

Lucifer’s laugh could be felt through his chest which Chloe knew for a fact because she was gripping as if her life depended on it. She should have known she had nothing to fear because at the last minute he unfurled and glided to a stop on the deck. _Show off,_ she thought with a smile.

He put her down and she started to enter the cabin when she looked back at Lucifer and stopped. He was shaking out his left wing, trying to fix something. He tried reaching around his shoulder before reaching underneath but he still couldn’t reach whatever was bothering him.

“Need some help?”

“It’s just… bloody feather,” he grumbled, “Can’t reach…” He stopped and looked at her. “Would you mind?”

“’Course not.” She moved behind him. “What do you need?”

“There’s a feather, or more than one, that won’t lay flat and it’s bugging the shit out of me.” He stretched out the wing.

She looked and thought she saw the problem. There were several feathers that appeared ruffled but one looked to be twisted. She reached out and turned it so that it would lie flat. While she was at it, she decided to straighten out several more. She was so focused on the feathers she didn’t notice the change in Lucifer at first. Her first clue that something was up was his sharp intake of breath. She looked at him then. His head was tilted forward and his stance was rigid. His hands were clenched in a fist so she thought she might be hurting him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Her voice a mere whisper.

“Dad no!” was his pained reply.

 _Oh, OH…_ Gently she continued to comb through his feathers on the middle part of his wings. She felt him shutter as she moved closer to where the wings met his back. She then ran her hands up his spine before delving her fingers in the short downy feathers at the base. When she tightened her grip slightly, he threw back his head and moaned. That sound went straight to her core.

Keeping a hand on his back, she ducked under his wing and stood in front of him. His eyes were black pools of obsidian. Desire poured off him in waves and she could tell he was holding himself in check. Now was the time. Now was the moment they either moved forward or drifted apart. Taking a steadying breath, she looked him in the eye and spoke.

“Lucifer, do you trust me?”

A slight nod in the affirmative, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I want you to remember that first night. Remember when we made love.” She kept her voice low and her hands on his chest. He hadn’t moved a muscle since she came to stand in front of him.

“I remember,” she continued. “I remember how it felt to have you inside of me. How it felt to be connected to you. And I want to feel that again. But I also remember something else. A feeling that something was going to happen. Something outside myself. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“I remember everything, Chloe.” The tone of his voice was a mixture of pain and desire.

“So, do you think you would recognize if it happened again? I know I would.”

“Yes… maybe… I don’t know. I want you Chloe, more than you could ever know. I just…”

“Then I say we try. I trust you and if we feel that same ‘otherness’ then we can stop and we can move on from there but at least we will know. I know you’re scared and I understand, I really do, but I feel like I’m losing you Lucifer, and I can’t stand it anymore.”

She finished her speech and waited on him to accept her offer or flat out refuse. She had played all her cards; it was up to him now.

Lucifer looked down into her earnest face and knew he was lost. How much pain had he caused her? How much suffering was he responsible for by keeping her at arm’s length? He would give her idea a try because he did remember that feeling, like nothing he had ever felt before. Dad help him, if he hurt her, he would fly to the Silver City himself and punch his Father in the face.

He didn’t say a word as he reached out and placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. He shrugged the wings away so she could wrap her arms around him more fully. The kiss deepened and he could feel weeks’ worth of passion fuel his desire. If he was any judge, he could tell Chloe felt the same.

Picking her up, he made his way into the cabin and headed to the bedroom. Chloe had not stopped running her hands over his shoulder and through his hair. She was trailing kisses up his neck. He set her down by the bed and began to remove his suit.

Both disrobed and it took longer than it should because they couldn’t stop touching and kissing long enough to get the job done. Finally, he was stretched out on the bed and gathered Chloe to his chest. He trailed his hand down her side and gripped her hip and he kissed her with so much desire he was afraid he would frighten her. But Chloe wasn’t afraid and met his desire with a passion of her own. Trading touch for touch, kiss for kiss and stroke for stroke, they continued to pour their love for each other into every caress. Periodically, she would ask if he felt anything strange and the answer was always no. She didn’t feel that sense of otherness either and so they continued.

Chloe loved everything about her time with Lucifer in bed but now she was going to go insane if he didn’t get on with it. She was thinking of turning him onto his back and taking things into her own hands so to speak when she felt him at her throbbing entrance. He stopped and raised his head so that he could look at her face.

“Chloe,” he breathed, heart racing with fear and aching need. “You pierce my soul. I’m half agony, half hope.(2)”

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” she told him as her heart rate sped up at his confession.

Lucifer slowly entered her never taking his eyes from her face. “Yes, yes,” she keened, holding his face in her hands. Chloe’s eyes rolled up but he couldn’t blame her, his wanted to do the same thing. Oh Dad, she felt wonderful, like nothing ever had before. He was still hesitant but finally he was seated completely within her. For a moment he rested his head and gloried in the feel of coming home. He wanted it to last forever.

Chloe had other ideas. He needed to move and he needed to do it RIGHT NOW, so she began whispering in his ear what she wanted, needed. Ever the considerate lover, he did as she asked. At first the rhythm was slow and sensual but soon it turned fast and frantic as both began to let loose and go with it. Neither had the sense that something was going to happen as that feeling had yet to make an appearance. All worries left Chloe’s mind when she realized that Lucifer had brought out his wings. She watched in fascination as they slowly emerged from his back. If he had that much control…

“Touch me,” the raw need was palatable and Chloe knew exactly what he wanted. Bringing her arms up under his shoulders, she reached the base of his wings and carded her fingers into the feathers and squeezed.

Lucifer moaned a sinful sound and deepened his thrusts. Chloe met him thrust for thrust, all the while anchoring herself with his wings. When she climaxed, she let out a long loud keen of her own and held on tightly as she felt him shudder through his own release.

Both lay for some time, wrapped in each other’s arms. Lucifer was afraid to let her go and Chloe wanted to cry, she was so relieved. Gradually, they became uncomfortable so Lucifer turned over on his back and brought Chloe with him so that she was draped over him. He still had his wings out and brought them close to wrap around Chloe and keep them both warm in the chilly room.

Chloe embraced him tightly and snuggled into his side. She knew they would be okay now. As ever, they were in this together, no matter what and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - This is an actual place and trail. Zion is one of my all time favorite parks. I have an extreme aversion to heights so I didn't make it all the way to the top. My then husband did and told me it was well worth the trip.
> 
> 2 - Captain Wentworth to Anne Elliot in Persuasion by Jane Austen.


End file.
